Ssn2.0
Prologue Our story begins in a small Texas town called Sutter's Flats near the Mexican border, and that's about all. The town, and all of the surrounding area is owned by Bill Sutter, a retired Confederate soldier who took over his father's cattle ranch and now lives the quiet life. Sutter's cattle are known throughout the region for their size, and the quality of their meat. Unfortunately, Sutter's Flats lies directly in the path of Bayou Vermillion's planned route to the West. Building a rail line requires an immense amount of resources, including food for the workers, so they will stop at nothing to take the land, and the cattle that call it home. Watered Down Whiskey or Watered Down Tequila Travellers who find themselves in Sutter's Flats, though it is hard to imagine why anyone would end up there, invariably end up at either The Lonely Crow saloon, or the general store, mostly because those are the only two buildings in Sutter's Flats. So when fate brings four strangers into town, they are guaranteed to be spending their evenings together at the saloon. One such evening, Yookon Cornelius, Cassius Bell, Cyrus N. Hyde, and Wolfgang Mauss are each keeping to themselves at the bar, when a well-dressed patron walks into the bar and demands a drink. Yookon Cornelius, happy to see a fellow stetson-wearing gentleman introduces himself and is promptly introduced to the man's pistol. Before things escalate, Wolfgang Mauss buys a round of drinks, and the gentleman walks off alone to finish his in peace and quiet. Minutes later, the saloon door opens once more, and in walks a young redhead woman. The well-dressed man immediately pulls her into a corner of the room and they exchange heated words punctuated by him striking her across the cheek. The strangers, led by the massively muscular Cassius Bell immediately step in to defend the lady, and the gentleman backs down, saying, "I already did what I came here to do anyway!!" The young girl introduces herself as Abigail Morton, the niece of Bill Sutter, who owns Sutter's Flats and the surrounding area. The gentleman was Bartholomew Phelps, a representative of Bayou Vermillion, and they have been harassing her and her uncle for weeks to sell them the cattle and clear off the land. Abby thanks the strangers for their help, and asks if they would escort her back to the ranch in case Bartholomew has ideas of taking things further. Upon arrival at Sutter's Ranch, Abby relays what happened to her uncle. Bill Sutter decides explains that Bayou Vermillion has offered to purchase his herd, but for a fraction of what it is worth, and now they're trying to scare them into selling. He decides that if they have stooped to threatening his niece, then the best thing for him to do is to head north, and take the herd with him. Since he is a little short-handed for such a massive operation, he recruits the strangers to be spare ranch hands. In Confederate Texas, Horse Break You!! Roudin' Up The Strays The Duel Epilogue Category:Session